REVELACIÓN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Esos movimientos que destilan fuerza y gracia, esa perfección en cada ataque determinado, esa luz radiante que sobre salia de su alma, la pureza que casi lo deja ciego brotando por sus poros. Todo lo que lo conformaba, simbolizando una vida sacrificada que lo fue formando a la mala en el conjunto admirable que es hoy.—Peter Parker y Spiderman... Son la misma persona... (Amistad).


_**Hola linduras. Desde enero quiero escribir cierta cosa de estos niños... Y la inspiracion no llega. En cambio me tope con un dibujo en estos días... ¡AAAAAAHHH ES TAN HERMOSO! La portada, necesito contactar al autor/a para gritarle mi reacción, a la vez que mostrarle que me inspiró para este pequeño fic, fue inevitable escribir algo de una imagen tan sublime QmQ cualquiera que leyera el cómic lo hubica en el cap 5, bueno lo que hubiéramos querido de soñadores que pasará, ¡Que hermoso!. Esta vez quise centrarme más en lo que sienten que en los chistes.**_

 _ **Jajaja también ya me divertí en mi fic pasado "PASE DE CONFIANZA" donde Wade ni con Spidey quitándose la mascara puede asimilar lo de la identidad lol pero eso fue más juego, ahora pongamonos mágicos... A como ando necesito eso.**_

 _ **Aviso: AU. Ambientado en el capitulo 5 del cómic "Spiderman/Deadpool 2016".**_

 _ **Por si acaso Ooc.**_

 _ **Spiderman y Deadpool pertenecen a Marvel y el caballero Stan Lee, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"REVELACIÓN"**

—¿Si... eso funciona. Que bueno que tengas un modelo a seguir y bolas. ¿Quien dice que estoy celoso?...

Salió de la boca del mercenario, observando al que creyó cincuenta sombras del mal combatiendo al demente de Misterio, sus ojos abiertos como platos procesaban porque entre todo lo pensado ese empresario uso a su héroe como fuerza, reafirmando su pureza y lo tonto que fue al dejarse engañar con pruebas inculpadas, pero justo en ese instante que su tratornada mente aterrizaba en el suelo extraño de ese lugar.

Lo más cercano a revelación divina lo poseyó.

Esos movimientos que destilan fuerza y gracia, esa perfección en cada ataque determinado, esa luz radiante que sobre salia de su alma, la pureza que casi lo deja ciego brotando por sus poros. Todo lo que lo conformaba, simbolizando una vida sacrificada que lo fue formando a la mala en el conjunto admirable que es hoy.

No.

Es imposible imitar a tanto cabalidad...

Tal vez los certeros golpes.

Tal vez los poderes.

Tal vez las piruetas.

Tal vez la mitad de valentía.

Tal vez algún mal chiste.

Pero lo que le transmite a su mirada con brillo infantil, que lo venera tanto...

Eso si es imposible de imitar.

—Peter Parker y Spiderman... Son la misma persona...

Logro decir secándose su garganta, sintiendo el peor peso que alguna vez le haya caído enzima, cambiando la sensación molesta de habré sido engañado, por la inmensurable culpa y temor... Que el sujeto al que le adorno de plomo el cráneo (Dos veces) sea realmente el mismo que mantiene desde hace años en un pedestal.

¡¿Como pudo ser tan idiota de no notarlo antes?!.

Su voz, su altura, su presencia, ¡¿Por que no?!, ¡Hasta su esencia!.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!... ¡MIERDA!.

Decía para si el canadiense, mordiéndose con rabia el labio inferior, apretando cada vez más fuerte su propia cabeza.

¡¿Por que maldita sea entre todos él?!.

Porque debía ser precisamente su héroe personal el último hombre que mato, ese que paso un tiempo debatiéndose si proceder, ese que odio tanto al creerlo un genio del mal (Y posible ladrón del mejor súper amigo de sus sueños), ese nerdo carita bonita que insulto en todas las formas elegantes indignado, ese sujeto que creyó tan vil al mantener engañado a su puro amigo.

Ahora lo sabía, debajo de esa mascara con telarañas se encontraba un multimillonario noble, que siempre mantuvo su incomodo traje, debajo de otro incómodo traje (Juego de palabras), comprobándose lo irónico de la vida.

Ya que siempre soñó con saber la identidad secreta de su amado ídolo, anhelaba tanto que saliera de él, que le llegaría a tener la confianza suficiente de mostrarse tal cual, jamás irrespeto su secreto sagrado en todas las oportunidades de simplemente arrancarle la máscara, lo mantenía tan bendito que cubrió sus ojos al intercambiar trajes al combatir a Camaleón en el pasado, siendo un código de mejor súper bro.

No estaba en sus planes deducir su identidad, mucho menos que fuera este el resultado final, deseando por irónico que sea nunca haberlo descubierto.

Pero debía afrontarlo.

—Yo asesine a Redes.

Dejo de presionarse la cabeza, pasando apretar los puños entre encolerizado y dolido con él mismo. Ningún capítulo pasado de su enredosa vida donde se sintió basura superaría este.

Se odiaba, claro que se odiaba, ni todo el odio acumulado de su desastrosa vida le llegaría a los talones a este auto-repudio.

Cualquiera de las sagradas fuerzas divinas que a insultado en su existencia, se estaba vengando en grande.

¿Que peor dolor que saber que perjudicaste a la persona que más adoras en el universo?.

"Hoy si la embarramos en grande..."

"¿Lo dices por que aparte que nos vieron la cara de tontos, este chico no podrá recuperarse?".

"Si... Y porque Spiderman esta viendo a nuestra dirección en este momento".

Decían las voces en la cabeza de Wade, justo en el momento que el arácnido atinaba el golpe final al rey de la alucinación, desvaneciéndose en el aire, como se desvanecía el shock del canadiense.

Esa mirada enmascarada bañada en frialdad aterraría al más valiente. Cuantas cosas horribles había visto Deadpool en el cáncer llamado vida, que a estas alturas sería imposible que algo lo asustara, pero esos ojos ocultos observando su dirección, le heló en el limbo las fibras de su cuerpo.

Estaba molestó, decepcionado, indignado... Dolido.

Como no estarlo. No necesitaba meditar mucho para deducir que quien gano su voto de confianza, asiéndolo merecedor al premio del mayor inocente oh tonto, fue quien lo mato.

¿Todo habrá sido mentira?.

La vil falsa de querer cambiar, una estúpida pieza su amistad, la apuñalada filosa de utilizarlo para matar a su "Jefe" Parker.

Quería golpearlo, quería estamparle los diez dedos hecho puño en el rostro, quería desahogar la inmensa ira cegándolo, sobretodo porque empezaba a sentir algo distinto al pasado odio... ¿En serio llego aceptarlo de amigo?, ¿Le tomo cariño al maldito mentiroso egoísta que lo irritaba en segundos?.

Debía ser cierto y por eso dolía esta traición.

—Señor Wilson.

Dijo recordándose así mismo que se supone es Peter Parker aparentando ser Spiderman.

—Desconoco la forma en la que me sacara de aquí, solo espero no tarde.

El héroe de Nueva York se impacto, no porque Deadpool acababa de demostrar una velocidad mayor a la suya con la rapidez que corrió, no porque se tomó el atrevimiento a pesar de lo sucedido en abrazarlo, no porque su cuerpo evito involuntariamente el apartarlo, sino porque sintió tan sincero ese gesto junto aparte de sollozos escuchar.

—L-lo siento... Yo...

Solo ese tono necesito para saber que su identidad secreta fue descubierta. Deadpool jamás le hablaría de esa forma a Peter Parker, Wade no estaría abrazando con devoción a Parker, el mercenario bocazas no se aferraría de esta forma desesperada al multimillonario que demostró detestar.

Aunque por imposible que pareciese, por el momento fue lo ultimo que le importó al amigable vecino.

Su atención se centro en porque el aparente arrepentimiento del ser que miente con facilidad, se sentía tan sincero, ¿Estaría pecando de ingenuo de nuevo? Oh su corazón le dictaría una sabia verdad.

No lo supo y no quería divagar justo ahora, que sus sentidos se encontraban lo suficientemente apagados oh despiertos para perdonar a su asesino.

Deadpool podría ser un ser podrido, podría cometer los desastres extensos solo con su presencia, podría haberle mentido por completo oh a medias, podría ser el merecedor de todos sus insultos.

Pero en este momento lo apretaba tanto a su cuerpo, como suplicando desesperado su perdón, le pareció un niño pequeño implorando otra oportunidad en silencio, fue similar a un golpe bajo la calidez que ese abrazo le transmitía estando muerto, aun en el limbo nunca se sintió tan vivo.

Wade, al que llamo "MI molestia" lo quería, eso no era posible de fingirlo, él lo sentía, eso se lo transmitía al no soltarlo, no mentía en nada que sintió real horas antes al colocar su mano en su hombro entre risas, esto solo era otra prueba retorcida de la vida, algo que los haría crecer fortaleciendo la unión que jamás soñó, pero su ser aceptó.

—Descuida, tu no lo sabias.

Dijo sobre el hecho de habré matado a Spiderman junto a Peter Parker, correspondiendo su abrazo con cuidado, deslizándose gotas de sangre que desconoce ser la suya, salpicando pero extrañamente no logrando manchar nada de su resplandeciente alma.

En este momento brillaba tanto, como si se sintiera en el lugar adecuado reconfortando a quien lo mando al limbo, ciego de como sus simples palabras le daban tranquilidad infinita a alguien que siempre sea mantenido con guerras internas.

El abrazo se fortaleció y Peter mentiría con descaro, si negara que irrealmente encontró también paz en sus propias guerras, escuchando atentamente como Wade le susurraba un juramento en un tono que solo él escucharía.

Inevitablemente recordó cuando el tío Ben lo perdono, alegando no tener nada que perdonar, en aquella ocasión donde lo único que le agradece a Octupus fue el poder haberlo visto.

Si el tío Ben que lo convirtió en quien es hoy con sus enseñanzas nobles y sabías, lo perdonaba sin rencores, sería imposible no seguir su ejemplo, aunque fuese visto tonto volver a tenderle la mano en otra oportunidad, inevitablemente lo hizo. Mientras Wade dejo de insultarse un poco, si su héroe lo perdonaba recalcando tanto en su corazón, el porque lo tiene en el pedestal que esta, quizás en algún momento lograría perdonarse a el mismo.

En este instante debía dejar el para después repudiarse, cayendo en cuenta que un pasado chueco no puede borrarse, pero si quitarle peso con un futuro reto.

Cada paso sería difícil.

Pero si lo tenía a él.

Nada es imposible.

Una enorme figura de aspecto rojizo, rasguñaba su propio rostro en rabia, observando a cierta distancia como el alma de Peter Parker brillaba en aumento, con una pureza tan asquerosa para él que lo mareaba, si poseía un lazo tan fuerte con alguien como para hacerla brillar así... Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Se retiro molesto, esta no sería la mejor ocasión para sembrar la semilla áspera de la cizaña en Parker, lo intentaría en otro momento.

Otra figura igual de testigo pero silenciosa, se deleitó con la visión de no solo el alma de Spiderman brillar con tinta angelical, sino irse borrando la sangre escurriendo del cuerpo del hombre que aun ama, brillado resplandeciente en sincronia perfecta con su contraparte, algo tan hermoso como milagroso en cualquier sentido.

—Has cambiado.

Sonrio para si. La Señorita Muerte no se había equivocado en el pasado, sus palabras retumbaron en el aire, entregando a su vez de vuelta la vida de Peter Parker, desvaneciéndose ambos sin cortar jamás el contado, como dos partes de un solo ser que se complementan perfectamente, purificándose en aumento por segundo.

—Incluso cuando estas rodeado de oscuridad, tú siempre encuentras la luz.

Y si que Deadpool la había encontrado, una luz preciosa que reconforta su alma llamada Spiderman.

Desconociendo el secreto los dos, que por su unión se volvió recicropo.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras. Las palabras: "**_ _ **Incluso cuando estas rodeado de oscuridad, tú siempre encuentras la luz" las dijo la Señorita Muerte en el cómic "Deadpool vs Thanos" lol tuve la suerte de hayarlo online en español, triste historia tener un cel que no descarga comics. Aprobecho agradecer a las linduras que han leido y comentado mis otros fics de estos peques nwn les cuento algo, la amistad de estos niños me sacan mas grititos que la suma de todas las parejas que me gustan. Jajaja entre en crisis al ver la portada del cap 18 en marzo lol ¡Vamos quien no se asustaría! Jajaja**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_

* * *

 _ **Lo... Siento...**_


End file.
